High School Never Ends
by Wetstar
Summary: The Hunger Games characters in high school. Completly AU, with multiple amazing pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger Games in High School! Original right? Just thought I'd give it a shot... Oh! And I changed around the ages a bit. Prim's in grade 9(14 or 15 years old) and Katniss is in grade 11(16 or 17 years old)**

** Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Prim and I walk around Staples, looking for school supplies. I've decided that Prim is entirely too excited about this.

"Calm down," I tell her, "it's just back to school shopping."

Prim grabs a binder from the shelf. "It's not just back to school shopping. It's back to school shopping for my first year at high school." She frowns at the binder. "How many of these do you think I'll need?"

"Four. You have four classes each semester, so one for each class, and then use the same binders for second semester." I say as I grab four forest green binders for myself.

Prim gasps. "You can't get binders that are all the exact same Katniss! That's boring!"

I stick my tongue out at her. "No, it's not!"

Prim turns back to the binders and I head over to our cart to dump my binders in. But I'm not watching where I'm going, and I crash into someone, binders falling around us. I scramble to my feet.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, then recognize the blond boy I crashed into. "Oh, hey Peeta!"

Peeta looks up at me. "Hi Katniss! Sorry about that!"

I help him up. "Nah, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Peeta grins. "Ok then, it's all your fault!"

I roll my eyes. "Not funny."

"I thought it was." Peeta picks up my binders. "All forest green. Why am I not surprised?"

"Cause she's boring like that." Prim says as she walks around a bin of locks to join us. "Hey Peeta!"

"Hey Prim! Excited for grade 9?"

"Yup!" Prim grabs a lock from the bin. "I'll need one of these, right?"

"Yeah, but don't get one of those," Peeta says, taking the lock from her and chucking it back in the bin. "Those suck. Get one of these." He hands her a new lock.

"Ok."

"What else do we still need?" I ask Prim.

"Umm, we have binders, paper, pencils, pens, erasers, a lock... All we still need to get are scissors, glue, backpacks, pencil cases, white out, geometry sets, notebooks, dividers, calculators, rulers, and gym bags."

Peeta laughs. "That's a lot! I'll let you guys get back to it. See you tomorrow Katniss!"

"Yeah, we get our schedules and lockers tomorrow! I forgot about that!" I say.

Peeta gives me a teasing grin. "Good thing I reminded you then! Bye!"

Once he's gone, Prim turns to me and says "You guys should totally go out!"

I stare at her. "What?"

"You and Peeta! You two should date!"

I laugh. "Peeta and I are just friends!"

Prim crosses her arms. "You sound like Glimmer."

"What?" I'm seriously confused by that statement. No one has ever told me that I'm like Glimmer.

Prim rolls her eyes. "You're always complaining about how she won't admit that she likes Marvel. How she always says stuff like "We're just friends!" Right?"

"Yeah, you've heard her!"

"And I've seen them together! Well, right now you're acting like Glimmer."

I scowl. "No I'm not! C'mon, let's get the rest of the supplies!" I can tell she's smirking as I walk away.

We manage to get scissors, glue, white out and rulers without any issues. While Prim struggles to figure out which scientific calculator she'll need, my phone bings. I check it. A text from Clove.

Clove H.; Omg, u won't believe hat glim just told me!

I smirk. Whenever Clove tells me I won't believe something, I usually can.

Me; What? She finally found a dress u'll wear without complaining?

Clove's far from a girly girl. She'll wear dresses and skirts and makeup, but it takes effort to get her to.

Clove H.; No. Marvel finally asked her out!

"About frigging time!" I yell.

Prim scowls at me. "It didn't take me THAT long!"

"No, no, no! Read the text!" I show her my phone.

Prim reads the text. "About frigging time!" she shrieks.

"Let's see," I say jokingly, "it only took them, what? Two years?"

Prim laughs. "Yeah, just about!"

We push our cart over to the gym bags, backpacks, and pencil cases, picking up dividers, notebooks and geometry sets on the way.

I already have a gym bag, so I text Clove back while I wait for Prim.

Me; It took them long enough!

Prim's dumping a multicoloured gym bag into our cart when I get a text back.

Clove H.; Ikr? Glim says that she was really surprised cuz she didn't think he liked her back!

Me; Well, neither of them admitted it 2 any1. Not even themselves.

I shove my phone back in my pocket. "Pencil cases now?"

My sister nods. "Are you going to get something that's not plain?"

I grab a simple red pencil case. "Nope!"

Prim rolls her eyes. "I like this one." She chooses one with a leaf pattern on it.

"Now the most important part!" Prim says. "The backpack!"

Prim of course goes for a blue, purple and black backpack. I reach for a plain black backpack, but Prim swats my hand away. She somehow manages to talk me into buying an orange and black backpack. I never could resist her puppy dog face.

We pay for everything with some of the money Mom gave me for back to school shopping, and head out to the car. I get behind the wheel and look over at Prim's in the passenger seat. "Clothes now?" I ask.

Prim turns on the radio and "Candy Store" by Faber Drive comes on. "Clothes now." She replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone whose reviewed this story, or shown interest in it! It means a lot! :)**

The next morning, my alarm clock wakes me up at nine. I have to set my alarm clock every day that I have to go somewhere in the morning. Without it, I would sleep for years.

I take a quick shower and put my hair in its usual braid. I throw on some dark jeans and a blue t-shirt and spend about half an hour searching for my shoes. I finally find them in Prim's stupid cat Buttercup's basket. He must have stolen them after we came back last night. I glance at the clock. Damn it. The stupid cat made me late. I'll just grab a banana to eat in the car.

"I'm gone Prim! I'll be back by lunch!" I yell up the stairs.

I race outside and practically leap into the car, I'm so worried about being late. Clove had warned me yesterday that if I was late she would personally make sure that Finnick got the idea that I was into him. Which no one wants. Of course, we can show up at any point in time in the morning, but Clove's making sure that we're all there by ten so that we can have lockers near each other.

After parking, I head up to the school. Panem High. The place of doom. Sitting on a bench in front of the school are Brutus and Gloss. Joy.

"Hey look! It's Katpiss Neverclean!" Brutus calls. Gloss laughs and I roll my eyes.

"You really need to come up with a better stupid nickname for me. That one doesn't even make sense." I say.

Brutus laughs. "Yes it does Katpiss!"

I ignore him and walk into school. Even though I'd much rather punch them in the face. Stupid Brutus and Gloss. They and Enobaria and Gloss' twin Cashmere love to bug me and my friends. Of course, they leave some of them alone, because of various reasons, but for the most part, they jsut bug us.

Speaking of my friends, they're standing right in front of the door as I come in. I hit Gale in the back when I walk in. He turns around quickly, his face annoyed, looking ready to yell at whoever hit him. When he sees it's me, his face breaks into a wide grin. "Catnip!"

Gale's my best friend. We're both on the archery team together, him the captain for the sole reason that he's in grade 12 and I'm only in grade 11. He calls me Catnip because he's a deaf idiot, so when I introduced myself to him, he thought I said Catnip. I let him call me it because he's my best friend, but no one else is allowed to call me Catnip.

"Hey Gale!" I greet the rest of the group. So far only Clove, Finch, Finnick, Annie and Gale have arrived. "Where is everyone?" I ask. "Weren't we supposed to be here for ten?"

Clove rolls her eyes. "My boyfriend's an idiot! When I called to ask him where he was, guess what Cato said?!"

I smirk. "What?"

Clove mimicks Cato's deep voice. "Oh sorry Clove. I honestly just woke up. The phone woke me!"

Finch laughs. "That's Cato for you! I texted Johanna and she said, and I quote," Finch pulls out her phone and reads. "Fuck off! My bus is late and the jerk beside me smells like pot and shit!"

Finnick laughs. "Such a pleasant girl!"

The door swings open and hits Gale in the back again. This time, when he spins around, he's greeted with a slap from Madge. "Don't stand in front of the door, you big oaf!"

Gale rubs his cheek. "You could have just told me instead of slapping me!"

Madge grins. "But that would be as much fun!"

We move away from the doors so that Gale doesn't get hit again. I suppose Madge was rushing to get here reasonably on time, since she's putting her hair back as she talks.

"So what's the game plan for this year?"

Clove has her phone out and is texting Cato furiously as she talks. "Get my boyfriend an alarm clock."

Finch rolls her eyes at Clove. "Seriously, you called him five minutes ago. Give him time."

Madge glances over at me. "Heard you saw Peeta yesterday."

Clove head whips up, her fingers stilling. "You went out with Peeta?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Madge laughs and I roll my eyes. "She doesn't mean it like that. We crashed into each other at Staples."

Clove sighs. "There goes my hope that two more of my friends found happiness with each other."

"Yeah, where are our two lovebirds?" Finnick asks.

Clove shrugs. "I dunno. Somewhere."

Annie laughs. "I'll text Glimmer and ask her."

The door bursts open again and Thresh comes over. "Okay, I'm here! Sorry, I'm late!"

Finch smacks his arm. "About time! What happened to "I'll be there in ten minutes"? You sent me that text half an hour ago!"

Thresh smiles sheepishly. "I got a flat."

"At least you're here now." Clove says, texting Cato again. "Unlike some people."

"Hey!"

The familiar protest came from two teenagers walking out of a nearby classroom. "There you two are!" Annie says. "See Finn, I told you they would show up!"

Glimmer smiles and holds up her phone. "I got your text."

I do a mental checklist. "We're still missing Peeta, Cato, Johanna and Delly. Then everyone will be here. Right?"

Finch nods. "And Johanna will be here soon, same with Cato. I don't know where Peeta and Delly are though. Should we text them?"

Clove nods. "I'll text Delly. Kat, you do Peeta, okay?"

"Okay." I pull out my phone.

Me: Hey, where r u?

Peeta M.: I'll be there in 5, just got a few more streets left to walk.

Me: No car?

Peeta M.: In the shop. -_-

Me: Sucks :/

I stick my phone back in my pocket. "He'll be here soon."

Clove nods. "Delly says she's right outside."

"Why do we have to wait for everyone? I mean, we're just wasting time." Gale points out.

"Cause we want to be near each other during the school year." Annie says.

Madge makes a face at Gale. "Or do you not like us?"

Gale smirks. "Yes, I hate you all."

"Well, that seems a little offensive, don't you think?" Marvel says jokingly.

Gale laughs. "Truth hurts!"

Glimmer grins. "Hey, Katniss, Gale, did I tell you? I'm thinking of doing archery this year!"

I grin. "That's great Glim! Too bad you'll be stuck with the ninth graders since you're a beginner!"

Glimmer smirks. "Yes, but you'll still talk to me, right?"

I laugh. "Of course! We'll train side-by-side!"

Clove shoves her phone into her pocket. "Cato's in the science wing. Idiot. Katniss, Glimmer, let's go."

Me and Glimmer roll our eyes. Typical. Cato gets lost and Clove gets us to help her find him. But we follow her regardless. That is, until Principal Snow steps out of his office and clears his throat. "Miss Everdeen?"

**So, some of it's bit more filler, but whatever. I had a few bits that I needed to fit in, and I tried to make it make sense. How'd I do? I have a feeling it sucked... :/ **


End file.
